Under an Hourglass Ocean
by theunlovedandtheunnatural
Summary: When Zen has a dream about a short, brunette, girl drowning in hourglasses- he interrogates MC. However, when she avoids the question- he decides to investigate. Meanwhile, the RFA is falling apart and a certain edgy hacker argues with his assistant. Inspired by the prompt by 'noeybodys' on Tumblr. (MC x probably Zen?)
1. Through the hourglass-

**A/N: the prompt for this was written by** **noeybodys** **on tumblr and was written as follows: "** maybe one day Zen finds MC in his dream, buried under hourglasses and not like her usual self at all."

 **(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm just a lame nerd that likes writing fanfictions and playing on my phone.)**

* * *

Zen jolted awake, cold sweat making his shirt stick to his skin.

 _A mountain of hourglasses._

He breathed in.

 _It was an ocean, dragging innocents underneath._

He breathed out.

 _And underneath…_

He breathed in.

 _Was a small feminine figure. Her face was overwhelmed with shock._

Breathed out.

 _Her hand outstretched past the waves of hourglasses, trying to coax oxygen closer._

Grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

 _The brunette was pulled deeper and deeper under the glass waves._

Swiped his finger in an elaborate pattern to unlock it.

 _Her last words still rang through his ears._

He tapped the Messenger App.

" _Don't make me choose!" She begged to no one in particular as she was finally forced to succumb to the crystal ocean._

Logged on.

* * *

DAY 3

4:18 AM

' **Just wondering…'**

[MC has entered the chatroom.]

 _MC: Anyone here?_

[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]

 _ZEN: MC!_

 _(ZEN's winking face emoticon)_

 _MC: Yay, Zen!_

 _ZEN: I was actually hoping to talk to you…_

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

 _(707's shrugging face emoticon)_

 _707: lolol oooh Zen's being all serious_

 _ZEN: Actually, I'd sort of prefer it if you weren't here_

 _ZEN: It's sort of personal._

 _(707's heart-eyes emoticon)_

 _MC: Personal? What do you mean?_

 _707: ya Zen, what's so personal? Lol_

 _ZEN: Ok. MC, this may sound weird_

 _ZEN: but have you ever like…_

 _MC: ?_

 _ZEN: …Nevermind. It's stupid._

 _MC: What?! No! I want to know._

 _707: i'm shaking in anticipation_

 _ZEN: Fine_

 _ZEN: Have you ever felt like_

 _ZEN: you were drowning in…_

 _ZEN: hourglasses?_

 _707: lol zen has officially gone crazy_

 _MC: …I have to go._

[MC left the chatroom.]

 _ZEN: WAIT NO_

 _707: dude wtf were u talking about lolol_

 _ZEN: I just had this dream_

 _ZEN: and I'm PRETTY SURE MC was in it_

 _707: how would u know she was in it_

 _707: you don't even know what she looks like?_

 _ZEN: I know it was her_

 _ZEN: She was brunette, short, and wearing a sweater_

 _ZEN: or a dress_

 _ZEN: a mix between the two?_

 _ZEN: You've seen pictures of her! Am I at least close?_

 _707: ._

 _707: .._

 _707: …_

 _707: …._

 _707: ….._

 _ZEN: dude_

 _ZEN: stop_

 _707: lololololol_

 _707: I gotta go._

 _707: POOR 707!_

 _707: A SLAVE OF WORK!_

 _ZEN: You can't leave too. You didn't even tell me if I was right or not haha_

 _707: TOO LATE! LOOKS LIKE 707 IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _ZEN: I'm seriously worried about this, Luciel. Just stay an extra second and talk about it with me_

 _707: lol nope_

 _ZEN: I'm starting to doubt you actually even have work to do_

[707 has left the chatroom.]

 _ZEN: He's gone._

 _ZEN: MC_

 _ZEN: if you see this in the morning,_

 _ZEN: even if my dream wasn't true,_

 _ZEN: Just…be careful._

[ZEN has left the chatroom.]

* * *

MC stared at her phone, blankly.

She sighed, and shook her head.

"It's just a game, MC. It's just a game."

 _Just a game._

* * *

 **A/N: and that finishes it up for chapter one of this fanfic! please, please, please, give me a review if you liked it or one if you didn't! thank you very much for reading this far! it makes me happy that someone actually read this whole thing (or skipped until the end- -i'm fine with it either way)! have a wonderful day!**


	2. Time flows freely every minute-

**A/N: thank you for the very sweet review, ArtisticWolfii! :DD it makes me so happy you're enjoying the fic so far! reviews are awesome! here's a tiny update!**

* * *

About five hours from MC's apartment, a frustrated hacker is staring at a screen. The man growls, and brushes his fingers through his bleached hair. His brother's code is getting harder and harder to crack.

" _Damn it!_ " He finally screams, throwing his hands down on the keyboard. The girl behind him with her hands bound together jumps at the sudden outburst.

He takes a shaky breath.

"…Everything alright?" the imprisoned brunette whispers, timidly.

" _Fine._ Yes. Everything-…everything is fine, MC."

"What's wrong?" she asks, trying to avoid setting him off, only to fail miserably.

" _Nothing!_ Shut _up,_ MC. Stop bothering me," he seethes, eyes scanning the error displayed on the screen.

The prisoner bites her lip and leans back.

Saeran skims through the error, before suddenly stopping.

He glances at the girl and sighs to himself. "…You don't have to worry about it. It's-…fine."

The girl visibly relaxes, but a question is still on her mind. "It's another girl, isn't it? Another MC?"

She doesn't have to look at his face to know that she's right.

"Are you going to bring her here, too?"

Saeran finally turns to the prisoner. "That's enough questions for now, MC."

The prisoner bites her lip, and dares to speak again. "Don't call me that."

The hacker pushes his brows together, in an odd mix of annoyance and confusion. She's never stood up to him like that before. She realizes she's pushing him, but is desperate to keep talking.

"I-I mean…if another girl with my name is coming…won't it get…confusing?"

He nods blankly at this, still stunned from her previous comment. "Yes. Of course. Right."

' _Well. This is easier than I thought it would be,'_ she thinks to herself.

Her eyes light up, and she smiles for the first time in what feels like years. "Great! I-!"

"I want to choose your title," Saeran interrupts, smoothly.

Her smile immediately fades. "What?"

"Your name. I have the perfect idea." The end of his mouth is twitching upwards. Almost like a-…no, that can't be right.

"Oh. Sure. What's your idea?"

"'Mint Chocolate Chip'."

"What- like the ice cream?"

His face reddens at this and he averts his eyes. "Fine. How about 'Sky' instead?"

"That was a quick change from 'Mint Chocolate Chip'-!" she remarks, smiling again.

"Back to work, Sky," he quickly says, and spins around to hide his face.

 _'Sky' it is, then._

* * *

 **A/N: just a quick little update to keep me writing! i most likely will be trying to get out tiny updates like these every day, if that's cool. r** **eview for honey buddha chips! :DD have a wonderful day everyone! here are two quotes from the next chapter to keep you guys excited:**

 _ **"Something's counting down from twenty…" (-MC)**_

 _ **"Hello, you gorgeous woman." (-Jumin Han)**_


	3. Precious moments in each grain of sand-

**A/N: yaaaaay! hello again! ArtisticWolfii gets honey buddha chips for reviewing! :DD thank you btw! your reviews always make me feel so happy lolol :33 anYWAYS. here is your chapter! prepare for the angst lolll**

* * *

A certain worried brunette stares at her phone.

' _Zen said it was just a dream...dreams are weird. Yeah. It was just a stupid, stupid, dream,'_ she thinks to herself.

 _'I hope.'_

* * *

 **DAY 3**

 **12:08 PM**

 **'Seven, what was that?'**

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: I have just finished so much paperwork…

 _(Jaehee Kang's sighing face emoticon)_

[MC has entered the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: Hello, MC.

MC: Hi, Jaehee!

MC: How's work?

Jaehee Kang: Stressful as always.

Jaehee Kang: I barely sleep nowadays…the hours are unbearable.

Jaehee Kang: I am going to work until I die.

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]

Jumin Han: It cannot possibly be that bad.

MC: Heyyyyyy Jumin!

Jumin Han: Hello, you gorgeous woman.

 _(Jaehee Kang's squinty emoticon)_

MC: what

Jumin Han: I was trying to imitate Zen.

Jumin Han: It appears I have done it wrong.

Jaehee Kang: I am very uncomfortable.

Jumin Han: Oh, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: ?

Jumin Han: Please leave.

MC: awwwwww! don't make jaehee leave!

Jumin Han: I can't focus with her here. Work is mixing with my private life.

Jaehee Kang: I was actually hoping to ask MC a few questions. I'll leave after…

Jumin Han: Questions? I assume this is about MC's cryptic exit in the previous chatroom?

MC: It wasn't that cryptic;;

Jaehee Kang: Then may I ask your reason for leaving?

Jumin Han: Yes, that would be helpful.

MC: I don't know.

MC: I was

MC: tired?

Jaehee Kang: …

Jumin Han: I feel like you are lying. But I know you would never lie. So you are not lying, correct?

MC: ;;

Jaehee Kang: I just don't understand what hourglasses have to do with anything…perhaps a link to MC's past? We do not know much about her...

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, I have reason to believe MC is lying to us.

Jaehee Kang: She is.

Jumin Han: Oh

Jumin Han: MC, I recommend you stop lying to us immediately.

Jaehee Kang: Yes. Please tell the truth.

MC: .

MC: I don't think it would make much se

Jaehee Kang: ?

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, what is 'se'?

Jaehee Kang: I don't know. She must have stopped typing.

Jaehee Kang: MC.

MC: Something's counting down from twenty…

Jumin Han: What?

Jaehee Kang: I'm confused.

Jumin Han: Do not change the topic.

MC: A voice just started counting down from twenty?

MC: It said something about an intruder?

Jumin Han: Wait, what?

MC: What does that mean? Why is it counting down?

Jaehee Kang: What's it at?

MC: 14.

MC: 13.

MC: 12.

Jaehee Kang: Whatever it's counting down to, I suspect it probably is not very good.

Jaehee Kang: I recommend you evacuate...

Jaehee Kang: Just to be safe.

MC: Okay…I'll be right back…thanks, guys.

[MC has left the chatroom.]

Jumin Han: This doesn't make any sense. Why is it counting down from twenty? Is MC really so determined to change the topic?

Jaehee Kang: Luciel mentioned something about a security system…could it have something to do with that?

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: Speak of the devil…

Jumin Han: Luciel, do you know what's going on?

707: wroking on it

Jaehee Kang: Typo

[MC has entered the chatroom.]

MC: THE DOORS WON'T OPEN

Jaehee Kang: What?!

Jumin Han: What do you mean?

MC: I MEAN THE DOORS WON'T OPEN AND THE ROBOTIC LADY IS STILL COUNTING BACKWARDS FROM 20

707: WRKOGNG ON TI

Jaehee Kang: Typo

707: MULTITASKING

Jumin Han: What number is the robotic lady at?

MC: 8. please hurry

Jumin Han: This is ridiculous. I'm calling V…

MC: SHOULD I OPEN OE OF THE DRAWERS V TOLD ME NOT TO OPEN

Jaehee Kang: AHHHHHH

707: I ALMOSTS HAVE IT. NO OPENNING RANDOM DARWERS

Jaehee Kang: TYPOS

707: WHTAEVR

MC: IF I'M GOING TO DIE I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S INSI

Jaehee Kang: MC?

Jaehee Kang: MC! Respond immediately! Are you okay?!

Jaehee Kang: LUCIEL. HAVE YOU FINISHED WITH WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING.

707: JUST GIVE ME LKIE FIVE MORE MNIYTES

Jaehee Kang: WE DO NOT HAVE 'FIVE MORE MINUTES'

MC: IT STOPPED COUNTING

Jaehee Kang: Oh thank God.

707: euuuulgh. my hands hurt

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, what was that?

707: MC, are you okay?

MC: Yeah. Just a bit

MC: frazzled?

Jaehee Kang: Luciel.

707: what

Jaehee Kang: Answer my question.

707: what's the ETA for V?

Jumin Han: Soon.

Jumin Han: MC, good to see you're alright.

MC: Thank you.

Jaehee Kang: _Luciel Choi._

707: Fine fine~

 _(707's crying emoticon)_

707: It's a sort of

707: security system

MC: What does it do? Why was it counting down?

707: well you see, young and eager pupil,

707: Rika had lots of important guest information

707: and if someone ever intruded and tried to get that important guest information

707: they would be…

Jaehee Kang: Captured.

707: Blown up

MC: wait what

Jumin Han: Yes, what?

MC: Wait, I was going to die?

MC: Like- I was going to be blown up.

MC: For no reason

MC: why did I almost die

MC: What is happening

MC: Seven, was I about to be exploded into tiny itty-bitty-MC pieces?

707: …yes.

707: But it wouldn't have done anything!

707: The codes for the bomb were well protected.

Jaehee Kang: 'were'

Jaehee Kang: So we were hacked?

Jumin Han: It appears so.

Jumin Han: A bomb.

Jumin Han: Why would Rika have a BOMB under her apartment…

Jumin Han: I understand wanting to protect guest information. But a _bomb?_

MC: So. I don't know if this is important or not

[V has entered the chatroom.]

MC: but I opened the drawers I wasn't supposed to open…

Jumin Han: Welcome, V.

V: Hello, everyone.

V: MC. Please do not share what you found.

MC: What? Why?

Jumin Han: He must have locked whatever you found away for a reason. I agree that it's best not to tell us.

Jaehee Kang: I must admit that I'm actually a bit curious about what she found. Though, I understand if she cannot reveal it to us.

MC: V…do you have something to do with this?

MC: how do you even know what it is? I thought you said you've never even been to Rika's apartment…

707: MC, it's best not to question it lol. Don't worry. you're safe now thanks to 707! legendary protector of the universe!

 _(707's star-eyed emoticon)_

MC: V. How do you know what it is?

V: MC, please just forget about it.

Jaehee Kang: What was it?

Jaehee Kang: How come we don't get to know about a _bomb_ under Rika's apartment or some super secret drawer?

V: The thing in the drawer was just information about past important guests.

707: lolol. told you guys

MC: No, it wasn't?

MC: It wasn't about RFA at all…

V: MC. Stop.

V: For your safety and theirs, stop.

MC: …

707: What do you mean it wasn't about RFA? Lol

MC: Did one of you come to check up on me at the apartment?

Jumin Han: ?

Jaehee Kang: I thought V and Seven were the only ones with the address.

707: we are.

MC: Someone just knocked on the door…

 _(The RFA chatroom suddenly starts blinking odd colors.)_

 _(It goes back to normal after a moment.)_

V: That's me. I'm at the door to check on you. Please let me in.

MC: Oh!

MC: Are you here to talk about the stuff I found in the drawer…?

V: I am. Please open the door.

MC: Ok. Hold on a sec…

[MC has left the chatroom.]

 _(The RFA chatroom suddenly starts blinking odd colors.)_

 _(It goes back to normal after a moment.)_

Jaehee Kang: whwdsalkdkhh why cnat I type lalalalalalalalalalalalallalalala

Jaehee Kang: Oh.

V: What was that? I wasn't even typing...

707: Someone just hacked into the RFA server.

Jumin Han: That seems to be the slogan of the day.

Jaehee Kang: Wait. So if that wasn't V typing,

Jaehee Kang: Then who the Hell is at MC's door right now?

707: …

Jumin Han: .

707: I'm on my way over.

Jumin Han: Pick me up

707: Dude, you can't know the location of the apartment

Jumin Han: Pick me up

V: It's fine, Seven. I don't think the location matters much anymore...

707: Fine. I'll pick up Jumin and _then_ we'll head over.

Jumin Han: Thanx

Jaehee Kang: ?

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: Luciel. I expect a full explanation of what's been going on from you and V when I return to the messenger.

V: Deal.

707: now to save my lady~

 _(707's heart-eyes emoticon)_

[707 has left the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: V, I find it getting harder and harder to trust you.

V: I promise you'll get a full explanation soon enough. I understand the pressure you're under.

Jaehee Kang: Thank you, V.

Jaehee Kang: Be safe.

V: You too.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]

[V has left the chatroom.]

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away…

"MC, I welcome you: to Paradise."

* * *

 **A/N: yaaaaay! I hope you liked this chapter! next chapter will focus a tad more on saeran and sky! thank you so so much for reading this far! :DD review for hbc! Have great days, guys! see y'all later!**

 **previews for the next chapter:**

 _ **"Welcome to Paradise…" (-MC)**_

 _ **"…AND WHERE THE HELL IS V?!" (-Zen)**_


	4. Try to hold them in your palms-

**A/N: i actually don't have much to say for this chapter lolololol. yoosung finally appears, and zen is back! so that's fun! oh also, i tried! so hard! to get a star in the text, but it didn't work. ;-; sorry, guys!**

 **pls enjoy this even though there isn't a star next to yoosung's name rip**

* * *

 _"Magenta is our Savior. Mint Eye is our Paradise. Magenta is our Savior. Mint Eye is our Paradise."_

The hacker grins, slyly. Nods once. "I think you're going to fit in just fine here, MC."

The assistant who is leaning against the wall averts her gaze.

"And Savior, what do you think?"

Magenta closes her eyes. Breathes through her nose. Lets it out through her mouth, with pursed lips. Finally, she turns her attention to their newest recruit. She slowly stands from her chair.

"This is the girl that replaced me."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Savior," Saeran answers, smoothly and threaded with a fierce loyalty.

Magenta takes a step closer to the brunette, who lays crumpled on the ground in front of her.

"They replaced _me_. With _her_."

"Yes, Savior."

Magenta nods her head once. Nods it again. Nods it more frantically. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Your name is MC. Correct?"

MC bobs her head up and down, mindlessly. "Yes, Savior," she whispers, brokenly.

Saeran's grin widens.

"Are you familiar with the one the RFA calls: V, MC?" Magenta asks, her voice cracking at his name.

MC nods a 'yes'. "Yes, Savior."

"We aren't going to kill you, MC. We're going to wait until V gets here. Then, we're going to kill _him_. Maybe-…maybe you can even _help._ "

"Thank you, Savior."

Magenta smiles, nothing but insanity flashing in her eyes. "You're welcome, MC."

* * *

 **DAY 3**

 **1:02 PM**

 **'This is all V's fault'**

[Yoosung has entered the chatroom.]

Yoosung: …the _one_ time I actually study…

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: I highly doubt you actually studied.

Yoosung: Okay so maybe I just played LOLOL the entire time

Yoosung: But how did u know I didn't actually study?!

Jaehee Kang: You never study.

[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]

 _(Yoosung_ _'s angry emoticon)_

Yoosung: that's not true! I used to study all the time

ZEN: JAEHEE. IS MC OKAY?!

Jaehee Kang: Oh. Hello, Zen.

Jaehee Kang: We are not quite positive on her condition.

Yoosung: I hope she's okay…

ZEN: This is so stupid. I can't believe we had no idea there was a _bomb_ under Rika's apartment. And whatever MC was saying about V lying about what was in the drawers?

ZEN: Why the Hell does the RFA suddenly have so many secrets?

Jaehee Kang: I can't imagine what V would have to hide from us…

Yoosung: I can. I've been saying he's a jerk/liar for years

Yoosung: his true colors are finally shining through.

Jaehee Kang: Was that Britney Spears?

Yoosung: no

ZEN: We aren't even getting any updates. All we know is that everything is going wrong and it's all V's fault…AND WHERE THE HELL IS V?

Jaehee Kang: What do you mean?

ZEN: Shouldn't he BE here? He's supposed to be leading this organization.

Yoosung: I KNOW. instaed he''s alwyas hleafway acorss the wrold

Jaehee Kang: Typos.

ZEN: Are you seriously playing LOLOL right now?

Yoosung: It hleps wth sterss

ZEN: Just go.

Yoosung: Kep me updtaed

Yoosung: wrhh the whloe MC thnig!

Jaehee Kang: Will do.

Yoosung: LOLOL si callding

[Yoosung has left the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: He's an addict.

ZEN: God. Where _is_ everyone? Why are you and I the only ones worried about her?

Jaehee Kang: I agree. It'd be helpful if Mr. Han or Luciel gave us some insight as to what is happening.

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]

ZEN: You _had_ to add 'Mr. Han' to that…

Jaehee Kang: Sorry.

Jumin Han: Hello.

Jaehee Kang: Hello, Mr. Han.

Jaehee Kang: Are you with Luciel?

Jumin Han: I am. We're driving to the apartment now.

ZEN: How long until you get there.

Jumin Han: I don't know. We've been driving awhile now.

ZEN: Tell Seven to drive faster.

Jumin Han: If he drives any faster he's going to wreck the car.

ZEN: Which is more important to you: MC's _life_ or the car?

Jumin Han: Safety.

Jaehee Kang: Please try to find the drawer MC mentioned earlier. I am curious as to what is inside.

Jumin Han: I'm not sure it would be a good idea to snoop around too much.

ZEN: Whatever she found was clearly important. You can't just forget about it because you don't want to hurt V's feelings.

Jumin Han: V is my friend.

ZEN: What about US?

Jumin Han: V is my closest friend.

ZEN: You're risking MC's safety by not looking in that drawer

ZEN: I have to go. Rehearsal starts soon.

ZEN: Tell us what you find.

Jumin Han: …

Jaehee Kang: Bye, Zen.

ZEN: Bye.

[ZEN has left the chatroom.]

Jaehee Kang: I assume you want me to leave.

Jumin Han: Actually, I don't mind you being here as long as it's a stressful situation.

Jaehee Kang: How do you mean?

Jumin Han: Your stress distracts me from mine.

Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not.

Jumin Han: Take that comment however you wish to.

Jaehee Kang: I should get back to work.

Jumin Han: Alright.

Jaehee Kang: Will I be seeing you tomorrow?

Jumin Han: Probably not.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han.

Jumin Han: ?

Jaehee Kang: This situation will work out fine. MC and V are safe, I'm sure.

Jumin Han: Thank you, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: You're welcome. Goodbye, Mr. Han.

Jumin Han: Goodbye.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]

Jumin Han: MC, if you come back to the chatroom at some point

Jumin Han: Please make a note to let us know you are alright.

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]

* * *

"So, MC. I guess you can work as my _temporary_ assistant for now," Saeran brushes a hand through his bleached hair, absent-mindedly.

Sky narrows her eyes, and steps forward. " _I'm_ your assistant. Remember? An actual, _full-time_ one?"

MC glances at Sky. "That's okay. You deserve a break, anyways…"

Saeran raises an eyebrow at Sky. "You _want_ to work?"

Sky's face flushes. "No! No, no, no. Of course not-"

"Well then- Sky, was it?" MC interrupts.

Sky nods, eyes wide.

"Maybe you should just…sit back for awhile. Let _me_ try things out," MC says in that quiet voice of hers. "You know…welcome to Paradise," she smiles.

Sky goes to say something, perhaps to even defend herself, but Saeran beats her to it.

"Just relax, Sky. You aren't that hard to replace anyways."

Sky curls up her fists. "Okay."

Saeran takes a step towards her, and 'boops' her nose. "See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Welcome to Paradise, Sky," He grins.

* * *

 **A/N: well that's it for that chapter! sorry for getting it out so late! I was just sooooo tireddddd ;-;! Thanks for reading this far! :DD review for honey Buddha chips! Aaaaaand, have an absolutely wonderful day! Previews from the next chapter:**

 **"She was right…" (-Jumin Han)**

 **"Maybe I don't** _ **believe**_ **in your Paradise." (-Sky)**


	5. And it slowly fizzles away

**A/N: thank you so so so SO much to ArtisticWolfii for reviewing again! thanks to them, i decided to write this super duper long chapter! there's nothing THAT BAD in this chapter, but they say 'hell' a lot so if you don't want to read that stuff you may want to avoid this chapter. so yeah. enjoy! :DD**

* * *

Sky was not fond of Saeran's new assistant.

Not one bit.

 _She_ was supposed to be Saeran's assistant. Not MC. And how come MC gets to keep her name, but _she_ had to change hers?

MC's never even _been_ to Mint Eye before today. How come MC is suddenly getting trusted with all these responsibilities that _she_ should've been getting? And how come Saeran seems _fine_ with it?!

MC's not even that pretty.

Sure, her hair is longer and she's more fair and her eyes are a nicer shade and she's taller-

Whatever.

Things will be better once V gets here.

 _Right?_

* * *

"This is it?"

"Yep," Seven answers, and opens the car door. He hops out, alongside Jumin.

Jumin scans the apartment complex. It was fairly nice. Then, he notices something.

"Other people live here."

They walk towards the building's glass doors. Seven nods, distractedly.

"So, if the bomb had gone off- other innocent people would've died. Not just MC."

Seven stops walking a few feet from the door, his brows pushing together at this realization.

"Oh."

Jumin crosses his arms, stopping to face him. "Yes. _'Oh'_. What was Rika _thinking?_ "

"Honestly, I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything is so weird now," Seven groans, massaging his temples.

Jumin doesn't answer, but the pair continues walking until they reach the doors. They walk into the lobby.

It's a large space, with a nice rug and a potted plant near the elevator.

" _Tcch_. They don't even have security here. _Anyone_ can walk in," Jumin sneers.

"There used to be like twenty security guards here. Then when Rika…left, I guess they saw no reason to stick around anymore."

Seven pushes the 'up' button for the elevator.

They wait in silence until it arrives.

"What floor is she on?" Jumin scans the floor numbers.

"Fourteen."

Jumin looks a bit surprised at this, then pushes the number. "I didn't imagine the apartment complex to be so big."

Seven doesn't answer, and instead waits for the doors to open.

They head down the long hallway until they finally reach what Jumin assumes to be her room.

Seven punches in an elaborate key code and opens the door.

Jumin looks around the room.

Seven mumbles a brief swear under his breath.

The area is a complete mess. Papers are strewn everywhere.

Then, a small, rectangular, object catches Jumin's eye. He crouches down, and picks up a small phone with a tan-colored case.

"Would this be helpful in finding her?" Jumin asks a troubled Seven.

Seven snaps out of his daze and looks down at Jumin. His eyes light up. "YES! Perfect! That's perfect. Let me see."

Seven crouches down next to Jumin and turns the phone on. The lock screen is a picture of a certain brunette holding her fingers up in a peace-sign. She's wearing a friendly smile and has one arm wrapped around a person Seven doesn't recognize.

Jumin points at MC's face. "Is that her?"

Seven nods, blankly. "Let me see if I can open this."

He presses the home button and is brought to a screen that states to 'enter your password'.

Seven narrows his eyes. It has enough space for 8 digits.

He enters _64358278._

Incorrect.

 _63572937_

Wrong.

 _00110111_

Nope. He frowns at this one, a bit disappointed.

"May I try?" Jumin asks, watching Seven.

He nods, handing the phone over. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

 _11111111_

Seven snorts. "Seriously?"

The screen opens up to the apps.

Jumin grins. "Yes."

The hacker's jaw drops. "How-?!"

"I have the same password for everything. You're a hacker, Luciel. You should know better."

Seven shrugs. "Well, it worked."

"What should we look at first?"

Seven looks at the screen. "No new texts…should we check out the messenger?"

Jumin nods. "Good idea."

Seven taps the messenger app.

It brings him to the home screen.

Dozens of tiny alerts for missed messages and new chatrooms pop up. Seven exits out of them all.

Jumin frowns. "How come her messenger is more elaborate than mine?"

Seven points at the mail icon. "That's how she sends emails to guests. That's probably one of the only things that's different than yours."

"Would there be anything of value in there?"

Seven shakes his head. "I don't think so. Not unless you want to read all her boring back-and-forth messages with guests."

Jumin pauses.

Seven snorts, then looks back down at the phone. "How 'bout 'Messages'?"

"What would be in there?"

Seven shrugs. "I dunno. Better than her boring emails."

Jumin reaches over to tap the icon. Various messages from members of the RFA pop up.

Seven grins, his mood suddenly improving. "Oooh~. What kinda messages have _you_ been sending-!" he goes to tap Jumin's previous text, but Jumin quickly snatches the phone away. His face is several shades of red.

"Let's not look at those."

The redhead's smile widens and he grabs the phone back. His smile suddenly falters upon seeing a message from the user: 'Unknown'.

Jumin raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Seven points at the user's name. "Look."

Jumin leans over to look at the phone. "She wasn't making it up, after all."

Seven shakes his head. "Apparently not. Too bad we can't see the rest of their messages. This doesn't really give us much insight on who this guy is."

He was right. All the messages said was as follows:

* * *

Unknown: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.

MC: Who the hell are you?

* * *

Seven snorts. "Fiery."

Jumin smiles- if only a bit. "Should we tell the rest of the RFA what we've found so far?"

Seven pauses before a diabolical smirk falls on his face.

Jumin immediately senses what's coming. "No pranks."

Seven pouts. "But it'd be _so easy._ "

"No."

"Let's just test the waters…"

" _Luciel."_

"Gah~. Fine."

Seven selects the most recent chat.

* * *

[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]

ZEN: Anyone have any news about MC?

ZEN: I had to take a break from rehearsal. Apparently I was too tense to do any of the choreography right.

[MC has entered the chatroom.]

ZEN: MC!

ZEN: ARE YOU OKAY?

* * *

Jumin freezes at seeing Zen's arrival.

"Okay. Maybe _one_ prank."

" _YES!"_ Seven cheers.

* * *

MC: Haaaaaay bayb~~~~~~

* * *

Jumin eagerly peers over Seven's shoulder.

"Where are her emoticons?"

Seven shakes his head. "I haven't added them yet."

"Do a kissing noise."

"How 'bout I do something _better?"_

Jumin shrugs and continues to watch Seven's antics.

* * *

ZEN: MC…? Are you okay? We're all so worried about you. What happened?

MC: Huhhh? I'm fine lol ;))) So are you.

ZEN: I'm confused…where were you all this time?

MC: I was getting a cat! 3333

ZEN: …What.

MC: I'm naming her Jumeown Han!

* * *

Jumin silently snickers.

Seven's hands are shaking from laughter.

"Say-… say that she bought _six cats_ ," Jumin says, in between giggles.

"Mmkay!" Luciel agrees, enthusiastically.

* * *

ZEN: MC? Are you feeling okay?

MC: Sure am! Now that I have six cats, I'll feel happy all the time! :)))

ZEN: I think I'm gonna be sick…

* * *

Jumin bursts into laughter. "Okay. Okay. You should tell him now…"

Seven pouts, still staring at the phone. "Do we _have to,_ Jumin? Do we _really_ have to?"

Jumin gives him a pointed look, a hint of a smile still on his face.

"Fiiiine."

* * *

MC: YOU HAVE BEEN HOODWINKED

ZEN: What?

MC: this is not MC…..

MC: This is SEVEN!

MC: (and Jumin)

MC: ON MC'S PHONE! MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

 _(ZEN's angry emoticon.)_

ZEN: That isn't funny, dude.

MC: It's a little funny lolol.

ZEN: Did you two find anything?

MC: Mostly just a bunch of random papers everywhere and her phone on the ground

ZEN: …Did you look in the drawer?

MC: no lol. Of course not.

ZEN: Do it.

MC: We can't just openly spite V like that haha

ZEN: MC was talking about it before she disappeared. Whatever's in that drawer is important.

ZEN: At the best it's what V says: important guest information. Just don't read it.

MC: And at the worst?

ZEN: …I guess you'll have to see for yourselves.

MC: Fine.

* * *

Jumin freezes. "What? Luciel. No."

The hacker ignores him and continues typing.

* * *

ZEN: Wait.

MC: What is it my love?

ZEN: When you go out to look for her, come pick me up.

MC: First

MC: no.

MC: Second

MC: no.

ZEN: Why not?!

MC: 2 many people in my car

MC: I can't have you getting my baby dirty

ZEN: I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that.

ZEN: Just pick me up.

MC: Lol no

ZEN: Seven.

MC: What'll u give me if I do

ZEN: Anything

MC: Anything?

ZEN: Yes.

MC: Oooh. Hmmmmmmmmmm

MC: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

ZEN: Seven.

MC: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

ZEN: SEVEN.

MC: Gotta go bye lol

ZEN: Seven, I swear if you leave right now

[MC has left the chatroom.]

ZEN: ...

ZEN: You better come pick me up.

[ZEN has left the chatroom.]

* * *

"So, are we really going to pick him up?" Jumin asks.

Seven shrugs his shoulders. "Eh. Let's just think about it first. We have more important things on our minds…" Seven shoots a glance at the drawer underneath Rika's old desk.

Jumin narrows his eyes. "Luciel, we can't."

But Seven was already making his way to the desk. Jumin scrambles to his feet. Seven puts a hand on one of the knobs to the drawers.

"Seven. If you do this, V will never trust any of us ever again."

Seven's hand stops on the handle.

Seven lets out a careful breath. "I've hid things from the RFA for-…for forever."

Jumin's interest perks up at this. "What?"

"I've hid things from the RFA because _V_ told me to. I've-…I've just been blindly following his command. Never questioning it."

Jumin decides it is a good idea to stop talking now.

"But now that everything is-…going wrong. I think that I should start to think for myself. Think about what _I_ want. Think about what _I_ need to do."

Seven looks at Jumin. Meets his eyes.

"And what I need to do right now Jumin, is open this drawer. For myself, for the RFA, and for you. Will you be okay with me doing that?"

Jumin bites his lip.

Nods once.

That's all Seven needs.

He pulls open the drawer.

Jumin steps forward to see.

And what they find, is not information about important guests.

Jumin locks eyes with Seven, and speaks three words.

"She was right…"

And the unspoken decision is made.

* * *

"What is it?"

Sky pulls at a loose string on her hoodie.

"Sky. What is it? You wanted to talk to me about something," Saeran frowns. MC had gone to get him coffee.

Black with five packets of sugar.

Sky finally looks up. He looks mildly annoyed to see her. This spurs some sort of anger in her. He never looks at MC that way.

"I don't like MC being your assistant."

Saeran frowns, looking a little taken aback. "What?"

And suddenly words are flowing from her mouth. "She doesn't even deserve it. It's supposed to be _my_ position- remember? How come _she's_ suddenly qualified and _I_ have to sit in the corner playing the polite bystander?"

Sky awkwardly clamps her mouth shut.

Saeran stares at her, at a loss for words. Finally, a small smirk fixes on his lips.

"You're jealous."

Sky's face suddenly feels very warm. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You want to be around me-!"

"No I don't-!"

 _"Because you like me-!"_

 _"Saeran, shhh-!"_

 _"AND YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME-!"_

 _"SAERAN, PLEASE BE QUIET!"_ Sky yelps.

Saeran's face is lit up by a large smile. Sky has never seen him actually smile before. He leans back in his chair, grinning.

"Well, it's too bad. I'm afraid MC was _assigned_ to me as my assistant…"

He doesn't seem very sad about that fact.

This just infuriates Sky more. The embarrassment and anger are clearly showing on her face. Her nails are digging into her palms.

Then, she realizes something. "You don't even care, do you?"

Saeran's smile drops a bit. "What?"

"You know I-…like you, and you don't even _care_ -!"

Saeran snorts. "Because it's-it's _Paradise,_ Sky. You can't say all this _lovey dovey_ crap-…Magenta would be _pissed_."

Sky feels like she's being crushed by two large rocks.

Like she's in space and running out of air.

Like she's dying and taking her last breath.

Her last words.

"Well-…maybe I don't _believe_ in your Paradise."

And she can hear his heart breaking.

The silence that cuts through the room is so, so, painfully sharp.

"What?" he whispers, hoarsely.

She pushes her lips together, and then she leaves the room, to continue being a polite bystander.

As if she didn't just hurt the one person she'd been trying her hardest not to.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THAT'S THAT CHAPTER! YAAAAY. 2100+ WORDS WITH THIS ONE. OH MY GOD. LONGEST CHAPTER BY** _ **FAR**_ **. jeez…are these chapters getting periodically longer or is it just me? will this author's note just be me bragging about all the words i just typed? yes. yes, it will. oH! review for honey buddha chips! :DD here's a quick preview of the next chapter:**

 **"AND SCREW YOU TOO, YOU GREEN-EYED BITCH!" (-Sky)**

 **"No. No. Get out of the car." (-Jumin Han to Zen)**


	6. Piercing the hourglass-

**A/N: in case y'all didn't notice, every chapter name so far has had a line from a poem. i'm so happy to have finally finished the first poem. the finished product is written in italics below. OHHHHH! ALSO. OH MY GOSH! thank you so so** _ **so**_ **much to ArtisticWolfii and Tsurohito-Lianrie for reviewing! y'all both get honey Buddha chips! Ahhh~! i'm so happy you enjoyed the little binary thing! :DD thank you guys for supporting this fic, i really appreciate it! :DD i hope you guys like this chapter too! enjoy!**

* * *

 _Through the hourglass_ _  
_ _Time flows freely every minute_ _  
_ _Precious moments in each grain of sand_ _  
_ _Try to hold them in your palms_ _  
_ _And it slowly fizzles away_

 _-Amitav Radiance_

 **WARNING: harsh language in this chapter ;-;**

 **pls don't read this if u don't wanna see some scary swears D; I won't judge u**

* * *

"No. We are _not_ picking up Zen."

"Jumin, dude. Chill out."

"I will not _'chill out'_ , Luciel. I think it is very unfair of you to make me sit in the same car as him."

"Aww. Poor, angwy, wittle, corporate heir."

"Luciel, I-!"

"We're _hereeeee~!"_ Seven suddenly slams on the brakes, making Jumin shoot forward. Jumin yelps, and steadies himself by bracing his hands on his knees.

Seven slinks out of the car while Jumin mutters a prayer under his breath.

"You can wait in there, if yah want. I'll just be a second."

Jumin rests his head in his hands; looking a bit green, and Seven knocks on the door.

Zen answers in a matter of seconds. His glare could cut through steel. "Seven, you jerk-!"

"You can berate me later. Let's go save MC," Seven spins on his heel and starts to the car, a flustered Zen trailing behind him.

Jumin slowly raises his head from his hands, still looking a bit pale. His eyes narrow once he spots Zen.

"This is gonna be a tight squeeze since this thing is a two-seater…," Seven starts.

"No. No. Get out of the car," Jumin hisses at Zen.

Zen throws up his hands in annoyance. " _I_ just want to save MC."

"Then get your own car. I'm not sitting next to you."

"Well, _I'm_ not sitting next to you _either_."

"Are we _really_ doing this, guys?" Seven sighs from beside the car.

Neither of them answer him.

"You can sit in the trunk," Jumin advises Zen.

Zen scrunches up his face. "What?! No! _You_ sit in the trunk."

"No. My suit can't get wrinkled."

"What?! I have a suit too!"

" _Tcch._ That's hardly a suit."

"Well, what would _you_ call it?"

"Trash," Jumin answers, smoothly.

" _NOPE! NOPE. SEVEN!"_ Zen screams.

Seven was currently trying to turn invisible. To his dismay, it wasn't working.

" _Seven!_ Tell _Jumin_ to go _screw himself!"_

Jumin narrows his eyes further. " _Luciel._ Please tell _Zen_ that he is stupid and that I do not care for him."

" _Seven,_ tell _Jumin_ that that was a really dumb insult-!"

" _Both of you._ Please. Shhhhh." Seven pushes his middle finger into Zen's lips.

"What're you-!" Zen starts.

" _Shhhhhhhhh._ Shushie. Both of you _shhh_ and get in the car so I can save my wife."

"Your _what-!"_ Jumin starts before getting Zen shoved into him. Zen lets out a noise of a protest, but is quickly silenced by Seven squeezing next to them.

"Ohhhkay~. Rule number one: everyone try not to breathe, and rule number two: don't talk to me. I need to focus on these weird directions..."

"How long is this trip-!" Zen begins to ask but is interrupted by Seven.

"Okay, wow. You just violated rules one _and_ two. Nice job, Zen."

Jumin smirks.

Zen growls. " _Seven._ Jumin just smirked at me-!"

"This is going to be a long trip," Seven massages his temples.

* * *

"Hello…Sky, was it?"

Sky looks up at the 'Savior'.

"No. My name isn't _Sky_."

Saeran is somewhere in the crowd behind her. She knows he is.

Magenta purses her lips. "Is that so? I was almost positive-…hmph. Well, excuse me, then. What _is_ your name?"

"Go to Hell."

"Is that any way to talk to your _Savior?_ "

"You didn't ' _save'_ me. And thank _God_ for that," Sky spits out.

"I am going to request that you calm down, disciple-!"

"I'm not your _disciple_ -!"

"Believer, then-!"

"Nope. Wrong again! I'm not either-!"

"Stop this at once!" Magenta finally shouts. Her voice echoes throughout the hall.

Everyone in the room stares at her in a moment of terrified quiet.

Magenta clears her throat, regaining her calm.

"Everyone except for _Sky,_ leave here at once. Don't worry, my disciple. We will sentence you to a whole _lifetime_ of eternal Paradise."

Something sparks in the Savior's eyes just then that rubs Sky the wrong way. She waits until everyone files out of the room. Everyone except for Sky, a few bodyguards, and Magenta…

And Saeran.

The one who told Magenta _exactly_ what Sky thought of _Paradise._

"Disciple. What are you doing here? I ordered you to leave." The green-eyed woman demands.

Saeran straightens up, visibly tense. "I know, Savior. I just wanted to speak with you about Sky's punishment-!"

"I've already decided, actually."

Saeran looks surprised by this. "Oh! Wonderful. I was hoping to assist you in figuring it out, but this is fine as well. What will her punishment be then? Will you lock her up in the cells? Or another session of healing?"

Sky flinches at this. _Healing_ was a term they used for stabbing someone full of sorts of what she suspected were illegal drugs. Mostly hallucinatory. It's basically torture.

The Savior smiles and shakes her head. "No, no. Nothing like that." She turns to one of her bodyguards. "Please tell MC that she's getting a promotion…"

Sky frowns. "You're firing me? I thought she already _had_ my position."

The Savior smirks, knowingly. "No, no, no. MC was a _temporary_ assistant. Now, she'll be a full-time one."

Sky pauses, before meeting The Savior's eyes. "And what will I be…?"

The Savior stands up slowly. She points a single finger at Sky.

"Dead."

"Wait- what?!" Saeran yells, starting forward. He's intercepted by boydguards, forcing him back. A couple bodyguards grab both of Sky's arms, dragging her to the ground.

" _I TOLD YOU! OH MY GOD. I FREAKIN' TOLD YOU, SAERAN!"_ Sky screeches.

" _Savior, you've made a mistake-!"_ Saeran screams, but is interrupted by The Savior's command.

" _SLAUGHTER HER! BLESS HER WITH A LIFE OF ETERNAL PARADISE!"_

Saeran is screaming something and Sky is fairly sure she is, too. They don't even hear the sound of the doors opening.

" _Rika?"_ a voice calls through all the chaos.

Everyone freezes. Sky can only hear the voice, due to her neck being forced against the ground.

"You," Rika whispers.

V is standing in the entrance, alongside Seven.

" _Saeran?"_ Seven yells, confused. "Wait- _Rika?!_ "

Rika pushes her lips into a thin line. "I'll bet you there's more…find the rest, and lock them up."

She jabs a finger at V, Saeran, and Sky. "And put _them_ on deathrow."

"But-but _Savior!"_ Saeran yells, utterly confused.

Sky is hauled off the ground, and shoved towards the exit doors alongside Saeran and Seven. V, however, is forced to stay behind to speak with 'The Savior'.

* * *

" _MC!"_ Seven yells, tackling MC inside the cell.

"Wh-Who are you?!" MC demands.

Seven frowns. "I'm-…Seven? From the messenger?"

MC's eyes light up with recognition. "You really came to save me? This isn't a trick…?"

Seven breathes a sigh of relief at her remembering him. "Yes. Yes, I did. Zen and Jumin are here too." He decides to leave out V.

MC smiles, widely, and wraps her arms around him. "Seven~!"

Seven laughs, and smushes his face into her shoulder.

"Wow. How utterly adorable," Sky drawls from her corner of the room. She's sitting with her knees held to her chest and an angry glare on her face.

Saeran rolls his eyes. He's leaning against the cell bars. "I find it amusing how you _must_ comment on everything they do. Like, is that _really_ necessary?"

Sky spins her attention to him. " _You_ don't _get_ to speak-!"

Saeran snorts. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you go off on another one of your stupid tantrums, huh? Tell me _exactly_ why I don't get to speak-!"

" _Fine_ , I will!"

"Brilliant. I'm _eagerly_ awaiting your sarcastic remarks on everything-!"

"Well that's _brilliant,_ because-!" Sky starts, but is interrupted by an annoyed Seven.

"Oh _God._ Please don't start fighting. I had to sit with _Zen and Jumin_ in the car for like- five hours…"

This must be an inside joke, because MC is the only one that giggles.

Saeran huffs and sits down.

Apparently, to the disappointment of Seven- this is enough to launch Sky into another hate-filled speech.

" _Oh, pooooor Saeran!_ Is _Saeran_ feeling sad? Well, golly! I just couldn't tell! Maybe you should _sigh_ louder!"

"Okay. _Y'know, what-?!"_

"No, no, no. _You_ know what? Screw you!" Sky hisses.

Saeran screws up his face in anger. He tries to interrupt but Sky just keeps on going.

"And screw _you_ -!" she jabs a finger at MC, who looks very surprised to be roped into this. Sky then points her finger at the cell bars.

"AND SCREW YOU TOO, YOU GREEN-EYED BITCH!" Sky yells, hoping Rika would hear. Sadly for her, she didn't.

No one says anything for a minute, until they hear someone walking down the steps. They all perk up at this.

"Well, I'm not exactly a _green-eyed_ bitch…," V smiles, and is pushed into the cell by a larger looking man. Seven narrows his eyes.

"More like a _blue-eyed_ bitch than anything-!"

" _You!"_ Seven and MC say at the same time. They look at eachother, surprised.

"Oh _great. Another_ Vendetta…," Saeran sighs.

Seven opens his mouth to say something, but MC interrupts.

"V! I'm so happy you're here!" she smiles. Seven stays silent. MC hugs him, and V chuckles a little.

"It's good to see you as well, MC." MC smiles, and hops backwards. Seven quickly averts his eyes. V focuses on Seven. "Look, I'm really sorry about-,"

"About hiding my brother's condition from me for _years?_ About making keeping secrets from the RFA? About-!"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt…," MC says. "But I thought you said Jumin and Zen were with you."

Seven pauses, and turns to her. "I did, yeah. Why?"

"Well what happened to them?"

Seven shrugs. "We got separated by _Rika's_ guards."

V looks concerned, and MC frowns. "Well, I hope they're okay…"

* * *

" _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod-!"_

" _Zen, be quiet!"_ Jumin whispers.

" _Make me, asshole!"_ Zen whispers back.

The two of them are huddled together inside a storage room, listening to groups of Rika's believers walk by.

Jumin pauses, and looks pointedly at Zen's lips. " _Do you really mean that?"_

Zen scrunches up his face as he blushes several shades of red. " _Not like that, you freak!"_

Jumin smirks, and looks away. " _So, how are we getting out of here?"_

Zen leans over him to look out the door. " _Let's wait for the next group to leave, then make a run for it."_

" _To where?"_

Zen shrugs. " _Wherever they're keeping the others."_

" _I assume that'd be the cells."_

" _So all we need to do is get caught?"_

Jumin's eyes widen. " _Wait- no! Nonononono. Zen. First we have to-!"_

But it was too late. Zen steps into the hallway, cups his hands around his mouth, and starts screaming.

" _HEEEEEY!_ I'M ZEN AND JUMIN IS INSIDE THIS STORAGE ROOM WITH ME! COME CAPTURE US!"

" _ZEN, NO-!"_

* * *

"-and then they captured us," Jumin finishes. He's sitting with Zen in the same cell as the rest of group.

Sky is grinning in the corner, and Saeran is trying to ignore everyone.

Zen cradles his head in his hands. "I'm _sorry_ , okay?"

"I was _going_ to tell you that we needed to find a _way_ _out_ first before you decided to scream for someone to _capture_ us."

"Aw, that's okay, guys," MC smiles. "I'm sure we'll find a way out of here."

"Yeah, _go RFA!"_ Seven cheers.

" _Ahem,"_ Sky clears her throat.

"… _and Sky and Saeran_."

"That's fine, I'd rather not be apart of this," Saeran says, boredly.

"Aww, come on, Saeran-!" MC starts, but is interrupted by one of Rika's guards walking into the room. He peers into the cell.

"Yes, I'm going to need to see you, you, and you." He points at Saeran, Sky, and V.

V frowns. "What? Why us?"

No one answers him. Saeran's eyes are wide and he actually looks terrified.

Sky slowly turns her gaze to him, and coolly states: "Well, you said you wanted eternal Paradise."

* * *

 **A/N: sky is sort of a major jerk in this chapter but whatever lololol. i hope you guys enjoyed this! thank you all for reading this far! review for honey buddha chips! have a wonderful day you guyuyuyuyuys! :DDD preview of the next chapter:**

 **"Everyone, stop blaming V!" (-MC)**

 **"Yo, Mint Chocolate Chip." (-Saeran)**


	7. The sands of time are sold-

**A/N: thank you to the really nice Guest that reviewed last chapter! made my day! :DD here's another update bc im tryin' to update daily :DD**

 **i'm watching rlly trashy television ahhhh**

 **like its about these people that find out their boyfriend/girlfriend cheated on them and then they get to beat eachother up and the television program supplied them with cups of water to throw at eachother**

 **oh also, in this AU i may or may not kill V off. we shALL SEE**

 **i don't even know who i'm shipping who with anymore omg**

 **WARNING: some harsh language in this chapter. not super bad, but** _ **kinda**_ **bad**

 **ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YAY**

* * *

"Are you guys excited for _eternal Paradise?!_ " Sky mockingly cheers. "Because _I_ sure am. I'm _so_ ready to get my head chopped off, or to get stabbed, or shot in the stomach, or whatever our _Savior_ has planned for us. Aren't _you,_ Saeran?"

Saeran doesn't answer.

"Aww. Poor _Saeran._ Is _Saeran_ deeply regretting the situation he got us all into? Well, I sure hope so-!"

" _Shut up, Sky-!"_

"Calm down, both of you," V whispers. They're being led by a single guard. They lag behind a bit so they can talk. "If we're going to get out of this, we need to-!"

"Be quiet, old man," Saeran snarls.

V looks a bit offended by this. "I'm twenty-six…"

"Well, I don't know about _you_ , but I'd personally _love_ to hear a plan right about now," Sky intervenes. V tosses a grateful look in what he hopes is her direction.

"Alright. I was able to slip Jumin a phone, so hopefully-!"

"Wait, what? Where'd you get a phone?" Sky frowns.

"Yeah, and why didn't we use it earlier to call for help?" Saeran narrows his eyes. "Unless you're planning to somehow sabotage us…"

"You guys are just gonna have to trust me on this one," V crosses his arms. "Okay?"

Sky bites her lip, but nods. "I trust you." She glances at Saeran for his input. Saeran stares at the ground.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Great. Loving the enthusiasm."

Saeran switches his glare in V's direction, but V doesn't seem to notice.

"Okay, so I'll distract Rika for as long as I can. Then you two-!" V starts, but the guard intervenes.

" _Hey!_ You three! Speed it up!" he shouts.

Saeran growls at him, to which Sky slaps her hand over Saeran's mouth.

"Right. Sorry about that," V answers, easily. He speeds up a bit, along with the others. They finally reach a set of two large doors.

"Just through here…," the guard explains.

Sky removes her hand from Saeran's mouth. "So, did she like- rent this place? Where'd she get the money? I mean, if she worked at a non-profit. And even if she _did_ have another part-time occupation, what do you think it was? Like- waitress? McDonald's worker? Hey, Saeran. Imagine the _Savior_ working at _McDonald's-_!"

"V, make Sky be quiet," Saeran hisses.

"Sky, be quiet."

"I'm only _saying_ -!"

" _Just through here_ ," the guard repeats, more pushy this time. He opens one of the doors, and ushers them through.

The guard shoves them onto the cool ground. And in front of them stands…

A goddess.

Though, her eyes remind Sky of a snake.

"Welcome to eternal Paradise," Rika says, softly, from her throne.

"Rika-!" V starts.

" _Magenta,"_ she grinds out. " _Not_ Rika."

Sky glances at Saeran. He looks as if he doesn't know what to make of this whole situation. Half traumatized, half disgusted.

"Fine. _Magenta_. You can't honestly want to put us to _death-_!"

She interrupts again. "No, no, no. Not _death._ Eternal paradise. Speaking of which, I was thinking we could do that _now_. Start off one by one...you know, no time for _distractions._ "

' _Shit! How'd she know?!'_ Sky thinks to herself.

"Just think about what you're about to do-!" V tries again. You have to give the dude some credit. Sadly, he is once more interrupted by _Magenta._

"I have, actually. I've thought it out so much in fact, that I even know who's going to go first."

And then, she points a finger straight at Sky.

 _'Jumin, please hurry.'_

* * *

"No reception," Jumin frowns, tapping at the screen.

" _Damn it, V!"_ Seven growls.

"Not everything is V's fault," MC reminds him.

Seven _hrmmph_ 's and snatches Jumin's phone. He holds it closer to the bars.

"If only we could get out of here," Zen groans.

"I've been saying that to myself every time you've said anything today," Jumin leans against the wall.

"Guys, cut it out!" MC scolds.

"Sorry."

"Apologies." Jumin pauses. Then, his eyes light up. "MC, I have an idea of how to get the key to our cell."

MC gasps. "You do?!"

Zen frowns. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to."

Seven is too focused on getting reception to add anything to the conversation.

"Okay, Jumin! What's the plan?" MC smiles.

"Take off your clothes."

Seven bangs his head into the cell bars, Zen growls, and MC just makes a really loud ' _uhhhhhhhh'_ sound.

"I-I'd rather not?" she stutters.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FREAK?!"_ Zen yells.

" _I'M SORRY, I THINK MY EARS SHUT THEMSELVES DOWN. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, JUMIN?"_ Seven screeches.

"I said that MC should take off her clothes," Jumin explains.

"NOPE. MC WILL _NOT_ BE- _JUMIN WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Zen screams.

"Aghhhh~! I feel dizzy-…" Seven wobbles, his hand on his head.

"Um. _Why_ would I be doing that?" MC frowns, her face beet-red.

"Many reasons. One: we could use your sweater as a lasso to grab that key, two: your sweater is stretchy, and three: you would have your clothes-…not-….on."

MC seems at a loss for words.

Luckily, Zen saves the day. "Why don't I just take off my coat? I have a turtleneck on underneath anyways…"

" _Tcch._ Jealous-!" Jumin starts.

" _I am not."_

"That's a good idea, Zen!" MC nods, gratefully. "Go ahead!"

"Will do, MC!"

"It was actually _my_ idea…," Jumin rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, Jumin," MC grins.

"You're welcome, MC."

Zen slips off his coat and twists it up into a rope. "Like this?"

"Mmm. Yeah," Jumin nods, approvingly. Zen scrunches up his face.

"So, what do I do with it?" he frowns.

"Um…- try throwing it at the key!" MC suggests.

Jumin nods. "Yes, that's a good plan!"

Zen twists up his coat, and throws it through the cell bars. It touches the keys, but doesn't grab them off the hook thing.

" _Damn."_

"Try again, try again!" MC cheers.

Zen winds his arm back, and throws the rope at the keys again. It manages to actually knock the keys off, but it hits them even farther away.

There's a moment of silence.

"Zen, you idiot," Jumin sighs.

"Don't blame _me!_ Blame _V!"_ Zen hisses.

"Yeah, screw V!" Seven decides to pitch in.

"Everyone, stop blaming V!" MC shouts.

Seven suddenly gasps.

"What is it?" Jumin asks.

"We got reception!"

* * *

Sky is grabbed by the shirt, and thrown into a wall. A guard holds her against it. She struggles, breathing rapid.

" _Let her go, you psychopath!"_ Saeran yells.

"Rika!" V shouts.

She doesn't answer. What she _does_ do, however, is snap her fingers at someone holding a needle. The person begins to approach Sky, which of course, makes her _very_ nervous.

" _V DO SOMETHING!"_ Sky screams, still struggling against the guard.

" _RIKA, I LOVE YOU!"_

And everything stops. Rika holds up a hand. The person with the needle stops in front of Sky, who is gaping at V- like everyone else.

"W-… _What?"_ Rika chokes out.

"I-…!" V starts, but is quickly interrupted by Sky.

" _PERFECT! Thanks, dude!"_ She yells, and knees the guy holding the needle in the crotch. She snatches the needle, and sprints across the room while being chased by very confused guards.

" _HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT-!"_

 _"SKY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Saeran screams.

" _GIVE ME A DAMN SECOND!"_ She screeches, zig-zagging in between guards. She runs up to Rika.

Rika jumps up, and waves her hands. " _GUARDS! OVER HERE! NOW!"_

" _I AM SO SCARED RIGHT NOW!"_ Sky cries as she holds the needle to Rika's throat.

" _SKY! DON'T DO ANYTHING-!"_ V shrieks.

" _OKAY. NO ONE TOUCH ANYONE OR I'LL STAB YOUR SAVIOR IN THE NECK WITH THIS FANCY NEEDLE THING!"_ Sky roars.

A few of the guards back up, save one who actually tries to approach Sky.

Sky moves the needle closer to Rika's neck. " _TRY ME, ASSHOLE!"_

" _You're screaming into my ear-!"_ Rika hisses.

" _Shut up!"_

The guard steps back, hands up in surrender.

"O-Okay. Let those two go!" Sky jabs a finger at V and Saeran who look equally terrified.

No one moves.

" _Do it!"_ Sky screams, frantically.

A few guards work on releasing V and Saeran, then they quickly step back. Saeran, reluctantly, pulls V onto his feet. Saeran watches Sky, carefully.

"Alright. _So._ Um-…," Sky starts, surveying everyone with terrified eyes. "Er-… _your organization is a lie and you're all insane!"_

She sprints towards the exit, still holding the needle. Saeran looks at V, and quickly grabs him and runs after Sky.

No one moves from the room.

" _What are you all doing just standing there?! Get them!"_ Rika wails, hysterically.

A group of guards sprint out the room, leaving a very disappointed Savior to bask in her self-pity.

* * *

" _Sky!_ Stop running- just for a second!" V calls. Sky doesn't slow down.

Saeran calls after her: "Yo! Mint Chocolate Chip."

Sky finally kicks open a random door, and slides inside. The other two follow her.

V closes the door behind them.

"What was _that?!"_ Saeran spits.

"I-I don't know! It worked though, didn't it?!"

"It was _insane_."

"But-!" she starts.

V puts a hand on her shoulder. "Before you start arguing with eachother, please stop waving the _lethal needle_ around."

Sky realizes she's still holding it. Her face flushes and she smashes it on the ground.

"…Not the most _efficient_ disposal method-!" V starts.

Sky pushes her head into her hands. " _Aghhh!_ I'm sorry! I was such an idiot, wasn't I?"

" _Yep_ -!" Saeran says, before getting interrupted by V.

"Hey, hey. It's fine. We got out of there, didn't we?" he smiles. Sky sniffs, and rubs her face.

V turns to Saeran. "Do you know where the cells are?"

Saeran offers a brief nod. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm sure the rest would love to be rescued as well."

" _Eulgh._ Do we have to?" Saeran snarls.

Sky looks up at them. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of them, myself…"

V gives her a pointed look. Sky mumbles an apology, while Saeran crosses his arms and looks away.

"If we're going to make it to them, we'll have to run," V says.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Saeran nods. "Alright. Let's save my-…brother," he grits out.

"Awww. _That's_ the spirit!" Sky smiles, regaining her sass.

V shakes his head, grinning. "Go team."

* * *

 **A/N: yaaaaaay! thanks for reading this chapter! i really appreciate it! :DD i hope you enjoyed it! i'm sorry it's not as long as the last one! review for honey buddha chips! :D preview of the next chapter:**

 **"GROUP HUG~!" (-Seven)**

 **"You're the most handsome rat** _ **I've**_ **ever seen!" (-Jumin)**


	8. No turning back-

**(A/N: hi guys! ;v; sorry for the super super super late update! i explained what was up w/ me being gone at the end of this chapter! please enjoy! 3)**

"Try that one," Sky suggests.

"I _did_."

"No you didn't! You tried _that_ one, not _that_ one-!"

"No, you were looking away when I was trying that one. I haven't even tried _that_ _one_ yet-!"

" _Oh my God, please shut up_ ," Zen pleads from inside the cell.

" _I didn't even-!"_ Saeran starts.

" _He didn't even-!"_ Seven starts at the same time.

They both immediately stop talking. Saeran tosses a glare Seven's way.

V takes the keys from Saeran's hand. "Let me try one."

"Um. Mister V?" Sky asks.

"Just V is fine."

"No offense or anything-…but don't you like…have no eyes?"

There's a beat of awkward silence.

V hands Sky the keys.

Sky pieces through the keys. "We tried all of them except for these two…"

"Then try them already. We don't have much time left," Saeran hisses.

" _I am._ God, chill out."

"I really don't want to be _that guy_ ," Zen says. "but I'm pretty sure there are rats down here. So, feel free to hurry."

Sky fixes him with a death-glare and he shuts up.

"Hmph. You kind of look like a rat, now that you bring up the subject. I mean, with your hair and all," Saeran says.

Zen narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to yell at Edgy Hacker #2, but Jumin stops him.

"You're the most handsome rat _I've_ ever seen!"

Everyone simultaneously groans.

"Get a room," Seven massages his temples.

" _We're not-!"_ Zen starts, angrily.

"Got it!" Sky finishes, opening the cell's door.

"Horray!" MC smiles, clapping.

Seven wraps an arm around MC. "Alright everyone. GROUP HUG~!"

"Eulgh. No way," Saeran scrunches up his face.

Seven takes his arm and yanks him into the group hug.

"Yeah, I'll sit this one out. I'm not really apart of your-…thing," Sky awkwardly hops back a few steps, distancing herself from everyone.

V pulls her into the group hug anyways.

They just sorta stay like that for a bit.

"Why does your breath smell like pickles?" MC asks Seven.

"Because I've been eating pickles."

"Oh, gross. I smell it too," Zen complains.

"It's drifting this way," Jumin tries to wiggle away from the unpleasant stench.

"Is anyone else besides me surprised that he ate pickles instead of those stupid chips?" Zen asks.

"I have a very limited supply. Sometimes you just have to take one for the team."

"How long does it take until those chips expire?" Sky asks, curiously.

"Like-…a month?"

"And how long have you been saving your _limited supply?"_

Seven doesn't answer for a minute.

" _WHELP._ Time to go now!" he says, breaking apart from the group hug.

" _Ewww!"_ Sky frowns. MC laughs. Saeran rolls his eyes.

"Alright. So, V, what's the plan?" Jumin looks to V, expectantly.

"Um. Try not to die."

"Optimistic," Zen snorts.

"Why are we still listening to V? He's done nothing but lie to us this whole time-!" Seven begins.

"Yeah, but he's _also_ gonna break us out. So-…shhh," Sky narrows her eyes.

Seven quiets down, begrudgingly.

"Okay. Sky, do you know the video camera placements in this place?" V asks.

"No, but Saeran might," she nudges the angry twin.

He nods once. "…Yeah. I might."

"So Saeran can lead us through the blind spots," V explains. "Sound good?"

"Oh, yes. It sounds _very_ good," a voice says from the stairs. Everyone spins around to face a group of three of Rika's believers.

"Y-Yeah! It sounds very _very_ good!" one of the believers adds.

"Awww. Rika sent her entire preschool to kill us," Sky drawls.

"Can you not be sarcastic for like one second?" MC narrows her (eyes?) at Sky.

Sky scoffs.

Jumin decides to take the lead. "There's no reason to get violent. We just want to go home."

"Y-yeah?! Well… _too bad!_ The Savior says-!"

" _The Savior's_ full of shit," Sky mutters, dryly. Saeran glances away.

The three of the believers gasp in unison.

MC smacks Sky's arm. Sky jumps from surprise.

" _Shut up!_ W-We'll shoot you!" the leader's voice cracks. His sweaty hands shake against the gun's surface.

Sky opens her mouth to retort, but Zen beats her to it. "Nope. We're leaving now. Bye." The believers look relieved for a second. Then Sky decides to talk some more.

"No, no, no! _Do it!_ " Sky shouts. "Can you even reach the trigger?"

"Sky, can you not? Like, can you just wait a _second_ before being a complete idiot?" Saeran pleads.

Sky ignores him. "Aww. Are you having a temper tantrum? Would you feel better if I got you some apple sauce?"

The believer's face is red. His hold tightens on the gun. " _I would not like any apple sauce-!"_

"How about some goldfish crackers-!"

" _Sky,_ " V interrupts. Sky instantly quiets down.

V sighs, always the rational parent of the group. "Look. We just want to go home."

"Maybe _before_ we would've let you go, but _someone_ has influenced our d-decision!" the tallest of the three believers eyed Sky. She rolled her eyes. Saeran eyed her pointedly.

"Now, follow us b-before we-…shoot one of you guys!"

"Fine then," V narrows his (eyes? Eye holes?). The believer with the gun nods once, satisfied with this response. The believer starts walking out of the dungeon. The other two believers hold up the back of the group.

Zen sighs as he follows the gun-wielding believer. "I'm too pretty for this."

Jumin winks at him with both eyes.

Zen makes a barfing noise.

Sky glances at V as they walk. " _Psst. V!"_

V leans down so she can whisper in his ear.

"V, when you want me to beat 'em up, just say the word. Okay?"

V disguises his surprised laugh as a cough.

Saeran narrows his eyes, not wanting to be left out. "Hey, what're you guys talking about?"

" _Oh my God, Saeran._ Nothing. Jesus. You're literally the most annoying person in the entire world," Sky groans.

Saeran looks mildly offended. "You're over-exaggerating. I'm pleasant enough."

"Is this you being pleasant? I'm not impressed."

" _Hey!_ " the believer leading the group calls. "No talking!"

Saeran growls.

Sky turns her attention to V. "Please say the word."

V shakes his head, softly smiling.

The group eventually reaches the main floor. The room is large enough to be a ballroom. However, it's more…bleak. Not surprisingly, Rika has taken her perch on a gorgeous throne near the front of the room.

V's face flushes.

"I still can't believe she's alive," Seven mutters from the back of the group. Sky had forgotten he was there.

His words put a damper on the already damp mood.

Rika's hyena-like voice cuts through the tense silence. " _So!_ Welcome to the execution!"

MC sucks in a sharp gasp. Seven puts a calming arm on her shoulder. Zen doesn't reprimand him.

Rika smiles. "Who will be first then? I have a lovely dose of _Paradise_ waiting for you all!" She nods to a syringe that waits on a marble pedestal in the middle of the room.

Sky quickly turns her head to look at Saeran.

His eyes are glassy. His face is an expression of absolute betrayal and pain.

Sky spins to V and yanks him down to her. "Say the word, V."

V gently removes her hand from his sleeve. "No."

Sky grumbles. She can't take her eyes off Saeran.

Rika continues her spiel. "We could have _you_ go first…," she lifts a finger to point at Seven. MC gasps and stands in front of him.

Rika grins. "Or the Replacement."

Confusion wipes over MC's face. "…Replacement?"

Rika smirks and points at a very pissed off Sky. "The Failure…"

Sky takes a step forward, only to get pushed back by the believer with the gun. "I am _not_ a failure!" she screeches, half-hysterical.

" _Really?"_ Rika gasps, mocking surprise. "Then why is _she_ there?" Rika points at MC.

Sky opens her mouth to bite out a reply.

Nothing comes out.

For once in her life, Sky is silent.

Rika laughs. "That's what I thought."

Saeran puts a hand on Sky's shoulder. Sky glances at him in surprise. Saeran's eyes are locked on Rika. His face is unreadable.

She continues on.

"Traitor." _Seven._

"Robot." _Jumin._

"Narcissist." _Zen._

She skips over V.

"and Fuck-up!" Saeran recoils, taking his hand off Sky's shoulder.

" _V,"_ Sky hisses.

" _Not. Yet."_

Sky spins back to stare at Rika.

Rika is staring back.

The corners of her lips curve up into a smile.

" _You."_

Sky takes a step back. " _Hell no."_

Rika just keeps smiling.

That stupid smile.

One of the believers grabs Sky's shoulder.

A strangled noise comes out of Saeran's mouth.

Seven looks to his brother, eyebrows knit together.

V narrows his (eyes?).

Sky begins to struggle as two more believers come to drag her arms. " _Let me go, jerkwads!"_

Rika's laugh sounds throughout the room as the believers drag Sky forward.

MC buries her face in Seven's chest, knowing what was coming next.

Zen takes a step forward, as if he's going to do something.

Jumin is frozen, unsure of what to do.

One believer forces Sky's arm onto the pedestal. By this point, silent tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Saeran shakes his head. " _Sto-!"_

He's interrupted by a surprised yell. Everyone turns to find V on top of the gun-wielding believer. His glasses are off.

" _Ahhghh!_ Sorry! My bad. I-…slipped."

"You slipped," Rika deadpans.

"Yes. Silly me." V quickly puts his glasses back on and stands up. He dusts himself off.

The gun-wielding believer suddenly gasps. " _Savior-!"_

"Oh, shut up," Rika hisses. "Can we please just get this over with? I'm tired of all these distractions."

"But-!"

" _Zip. It_."

The believer nods, firmly.

The believer closest to Sky picks up the syringe and flicks it a few times.

Sky squeezes her eyes shut.

Saeran glances at V, suspiciously. _You better have some kind of plan, you stupid idiot._

And just like that…

"Hey, Sky!" V calls.

Sky freezes.

" _I said no more distracti-!"_ Rika starts.

V holds up the gun he stole from the believer.

 _"The word."_

 **(A/N: so another quick chapter! ;; im sorry! The next one will be longer, I promise! Also! Sorry for the super long time it took me to update. I got crazy busy out of nowhere. Plus a majorrrrr case of writer's block. Thank you to all of those who left such lovely/supportive reviews! ;v; Those are what really inspired me to make this hopefully okay chapter! If you have any other ideas/comments please make sure to review! I'll have the next chapter out soon! We'll actually be wrapping up this fic very soon!)**

 **Previews:**

 **"Th-…anks." (-Sky to Saeran)**

 **"What the** ** _Hell_** **happened to you all?" (-Jaehee)**


	9. Special Christmas Chapter

**Warning:** COURSE LANGUAGE.

I don't own Mystic Messenger or "The 12 Days of Christmas".

* * *

 **V:** Okay guys. I think we can really get it right this time! Is everyone ready?

MC claps her hands and bounces up and down excitedly as the other members of the RFA respond unenthusiastically.

 **V:** Great. Let's go!

" _The 12 Days of Christmas" – Sung by the RFA_

* * *

 **MC:** On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: one mysterious message!

* * *

 **707:** On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: two PhD Peppers!

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **Jaehee:** On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three piles of paperwork.

( **Zen:** Aw, Jaehee.)

 **707:** Two PhD Peppers!

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **Jumin:** On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: four pairs of handcuffs.

( **Yoosung:** _EW!_ )

( **Zen:** _DUDE._ )

 **Jaehee:**...Three piles of paperwork.

 **707:** Two PhD Peppers!

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **Yoosung:** On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: _FIIIIIIIVE HONEY BUDDHA CHIPSSSSSS!_

( **707:** OH _HELL_ NO!)

 **Jumin:** Four pairs of handcuffs.

( **Zen:** _*gagging*)_

 **Jaehee:** Must I be forced to do three piles of paperwork? Even on _Christmas?_

 **707:** How come _Yoosung_ gets Honey Buddha Chips but _I_ get PhD Pepper?! MC, back me up here.

( **V:** Guys, focus! We're halfway done!)

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **Zen:** On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: six perfectly defined abs.

( **MC:** *blushes*)

( **Zen:** *winks*)

( **Jumin:** Lay off my man, hoe.)

 **Yoosung:** _FIIIIIIIVE HONEY BUDDHA CHIPSSSSSS!_

( **707:** NONONONONONONONO.)

 **Jumin:** Four pairs of handcuffs.

 **Jaehee:** Why am I defined only by the amount of work I do? What about my personality?

 **707:** Yoosung, I will _tear you to shredsssss._

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

( **Saeran:** I don't want to sing.)

( **MC:** It's so fun, Saeran! You'll like it!)

( **Saeran:** …Only if my idiotic brother punches himself in the face.)

( **707:** Whatever makes you happy!)

( **V:** Seven, stop punching yourself in the face. Saeran, sing the song.)

( **Saeran:** *sighs like the drama queen he is*)

( **MC:** Yay!)

 **Saeran:** On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: seven bottles of hair dye.

 **Zen:** Six perfectly defined abs!

 **Yoosung:** _SUCK IT, SEVEN!_

 **Jumin:** How about four Elizabeth the Third's?

 **Jaehee:** _I JUST WANT A GODDAMN VACATION!_

 **707:** YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE ME THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS? WHAT IS THIS SHIT

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **Sky:** On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eight mint chocolate chip ice creams!

 **Saeran:** Wow. Mint chocolate chip? Are you serious?

 **Zen:** I'm so much more than just my abs, you know. My face is also incredibly attractive.

 **Yoosung:** *maniacal laughter*

 **Jumin:** I'm rich. Why am I limited to just _four_ Elizabeth the Third's? Or _four_ handcuffs? Why can't I have all the Elizabeth the Third's and all the handcuffs I _want?_

 **Jaehee:** *quiet sobbing*

 **707:** Yoosung I am THIS close to beating you up! *touches fingers together*

 **MC:** And one mysterious message!

* * *

 **V:** On the ninth day of Christmas, my t-…true love-…my-… *sobbing*

 **Sky:** _Shut up, Saeran!_ God! You're such a _jerk!_

 **Saeran:** I was only pointing out your obvious attraction towards me. It's very distracting.

( **Sky:** *offended gasp*)

 **Zen:** Six mirrors for me to admire my gorgeous self in!

 **Yoosung:** _SEVEN, GET OFF ME!_

 **Jumin:** Assistant Kang, please pick up four-hundred handcuffs and Elizabeth the Third Clones.

 **Jaehee:** *distressed noises*

 **707:** _THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY CHIPS!_

 **MC:** _SEVEN NO!_

* * *

 **Rika:** On the-!

The piano ends abruptly.

 **V:** _No!_ Nope! We're done. Goodbye.

V stands up and leaves, an annoyed Rika trailing after him.

 **Rika:** But I wanted to singggg~!

MC pulls Seven off Yoosung who looks traumatized and scared for his life.

Jaehee is a miserable mess on the floor. Jumin is yelling at her whilst Zen yells at him.

Saeran and Sky argue loudly in the corner of the room.

And this is about as normal as the RFA ever gets.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hi guys!

I hope you enjoyed this tiny update! I'm working on the next chapter at the moment, but I wanted to leave this with you guys in case I can't update in time for Christmas! Thank you so so much to Theccraze! Their review was so sweet and absolutely made my day! ^^ I hope you guys have a lovely day and enjoyed this sort-of chapter!

Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and Happy Winter if you don't!


End file.
